


Roll of the Dice

by supercalvin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur decide to use love dice in the bedroom, and it's not as sexy as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll of the Dice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I don’t usually write pwp, but to be honest this is not really about sex. I mean, it is a sex scene, but like all of my other sex scenes, it’s just comedy. ~~This is what happens when an ace writes sex scenes.~~  
> [Love Dice Online](http://playlovedice.blogspot.com/)  
> [Erotic Dice Online](http://www.senseadice.com/Erotic-Places-Sensea-Dice.php)

"When you said you wanted to try something different in the bedroom, this wasn't what I thought you were going to suggest."

Arthur looked at the phone in Merlin’s hand, with an app open that proclaimed "Love Dice!” Underneath it said, “Spice things up with your partner! Press play" With tiny hearts floating around the screen.

"What were you thinking?" Merlin said, barely containing his smile.

"I don't know.” Arthur gestured to both of them, “Handcuffs? Fucking me silly with a dildo? Letting me lick whip cream off you?"

Merlin nodded slowly, seeming to consider his options. "All in good time. But let's start off with something simple, yeah? Then later I'll handcuff you to the bed, lick whip cream off you, and fuck you with a dildo."

Arthur groaned, leaning forward to rest his head on Merlin's shoulder. "Why do I let you talk me into these things."

Merlin sing-songed " _ Because you love me _ ." He pecked a kiss to Arthur’s cheek, then he pushed him off his shoulder without any finesse and dragged him toward the bedroom.

Arthur smiled, because Merlin was right. They had jumped right into everything. Saying 'I love you' had always been easy even from the first day. They had been friends for years, but only dating for a few months. Yet, Merlin had never held back anything. He cared for Arthur the same way he did when they were just friends, but also loved him more and in different ways now that they were together.

"It will be fun" Merlin said, grabbing the phone from Arthur. "It's not all about being gracefully sexy all the time."

"Well that's good because you're never graceful." Arthur said, poking Merlin in the side, making him squawk. It was anything but true. Merlin tripped over his own feet most of the time, but Arthur had found out that in bed Merlin could be perfectly graceful. It was almost annoying, because it made Arthur fall even more in love with the clumsy sexy nerd that Merlin was.

Merlin dragged Arthur to the bed, stripping down to their pants. They had time to fold them away, but both of them threw their clothes near the dresser, rather than in the dresser. Neither of them were very organized, and it was a miracle their flat was as clean as it was. Arthur usually worked Merlin up until he was so frustrated that he anger-cleaned. Probably not the best way to clean a flat, but it was very effective. Until Merlin figured out what he had been doing. Then Merlin gave Arthur a toilet brush as a valentine’s gift.

Merlin jumped onto the bed, crossing his legs under himself, tapping at his phone. Arthur sighed as he laid down next to Merlin. Even if the love dice were a little weird, even for Merlin, Arthur was willing to try it. Arthur would still be with Merlin, one of Arthur's favorite things, and at the least he would get an orgasm out of it, another one of Arthur's favorite things. Put them together, an orgasm with Merlin, and it was the top of Arthur’s list.

"We'll take turns.” Merlin said, referring to the dice. “Whatever you roll, you do to me and whatever I roll, I'll do to you." Merlin handed the phone to Arthur, "You go first."

Arthur tapped on the button that said "Roll" and watched as the two dice: body part and action, spun around until they each landed on a word.

Tease - Hands

"How do I tease your hands?" Arthur looked at Merlin dubiously. "What does that even mean?"

"I don't know. Think of something." Merlin held out both his hands in front of Arthur, wiggling his fingers with an expectant look.

Arthur sighed. Setting down the phone, he took one of Merlin’s hands, kissing the back. “ _ Darling _ .” He whispered in the most fake romantic tone he could muster. Merlin, of course, snorted out a loud laugh. “ _ You are the moon and the stars. _ ” Arthur drawled dramatically, kissing up Merlin’s arm.

“You’re killing the mood, Merlin.” Arthur said, as Merlin started to laugh.

“Well the  _ mood  _ sounds like a paperback erotica.” Merlin giggled as Arthur kissed the inside of his elbow. “Stop that, give me the phone, you ass.”

Merlin took the phone, as Arthur continued to kiss up Merlin’s arm, as if he was a hero in a bad romance novel. He started enjoying himself a bit when he got to Merlin’s shoulder, pale and dotted with a few freckles.

Merlin rolled the dice.

Kiss - Hands

“Well,” Merlin said as he looked down at Arthur. “I think we’ve got that down.” 

“What is it, _ mon chère _ ?” Arthur drawled, unable to keep the cheeky grin from spreading across his lips.

Merlin rolled his eyes and pushed Arthur off, making Arthur grunt. Merlin pulled him up and took both of his hands.

"Are there other things in here besides  _ hands _ ?" Arthur whined as Merlin pressed a chaste kiss to the back of his hand.

"I like your hands." Merlin said, pressing a kiss to the tips of Arthur's fingers, running his lips along the curve from his index finger to thumb. Trust Merlin to make a simple, slightly old fashioned gesture into an intimate act. Merlin’s mouth ran over his ring finger, sucking on it lightly.

“ _ Ah… _ ” Arthur huffed out, trying not to be too affected by such a simple action. Merlin raised a brow, knowing he had Arthur cornered. Arthur wanted to hate him for being right, but he was rather enjoying Merlin’s lips on his sensitive wrist.

Arthur picked up the phone, trying to distract himself from Merlin’s lips. Arthur rolled.

Lick - Feet

“I’m skipping that one.” Arthur said as Merlin stopped kissing his hand to let out a laugh. 

“What, not a foot fetish kind of bloke?” Merlin asked with a cheeky grin. He leaned back and kicked up his leg dramatically, sticking his foot into Arthur's face. He wiggled his toes.

“Get your foot out of my face" Arthur said, grabbing Merlin's ankle and keeping it at arm's distance. Merlin let his body go limp in Arthur’s hand, lying back on the bed and not seeming to care that Arthur had a hold on his leg in mid-air.

"Skips are allowed, but it’s my turn now." He held out his hand, not even looking up from where his head was at the end of the bed. Arthur handed him the phone and dropped Merlin’s leg, running his hands over Merlin’s calf leisurely.

Blow - Lips

“I don't think that's quite right” Arthur said, thinking that the action was just so close to what he wanted, but not close enough. Merlin sat up so that he was closer to Arthur.

“Well.” Merlin said hesitantly. “Let’s give it a shot. I guess?"

Arthur threw up his hands in defeat. “Why not.”

Merlin leaned forward, kissing Arthur on the lips before pulling away and blowing softly on Arthur's lips. It wasn't a bad feeling, just odd and a bit ticklish. Too ticklish.

Arthur pushed Merlin away just before he sneezed.

Merlin laughed as Arthur rubbed his nose.

"Okay maybe something else" Arthur leaned over and grabbed the phone.

Pinch - Hands

“For the love of god” Arthur growled. “This is rubbish- Ow!” Arthur said, rubbing at his hand where Merlin had pinched him. “Hey! That was my turn!”

“Not anymore! My turn.” Merlin said with a pleased smile as he leaned over and tapped the phone still in Arthur’s hands.

Pinch - Back

“Well damn.” Merlin said, followed by “ _ Ow! _ ” after Arthur pinched his back. Merlin rubbed his side and glared at Arthur. Arthur grinned at him in victory and Merlin couldn’t hold his mean stare for much long, breaking out into a grin. “Fine. Your turn, you whiny loser.” He handed over the phone.

Massage - Lips

“Well, that could go well?” Arthur thought that it was probably supposed to match up massage with back or feet, but lips could work. Arthur could work with that. He just wanted his Merlin and orgasm. Apparently that was going to take more work than expected.

“Can you massage my lips with yours?” Merlin asked raising his brows up and down quickly, looking ridiculous and not sexy at all.

“Come here, you dork" Arthur pulled him close and decided that kissing for a while was a good way to start. That's what they usually did as foreplay after all. This was something Arthur could handle.

Arthur leaned back into the pillows and Merlin hummed as he curled around Arthur's chest. He kissed Arthur slowly as if they had all the time in the world. Arthur was beginning to really enjoy the slow burn of ‘massaging’ Merlin's lips, when Merlin pulled away.

With a sly grin Merlin tapped on the phone.

Scratch - Arms

“What the fuck.” Arthur let his head drop back into the pillows, letting out a frustrated groan.

Merlin smiled until his grin grew into laughter. He ran his nails down Arthur’s arm, leaving a couple red scratches. “Come on, Arthur. It’s not so bad. Look I can make a triangle.” Merlin connected three of Arthur’s freckles with his nail.

Arthur moaned his complaints “I just want to kiss you, babe.” and whined, “Kissss meeee” but to no avail. Merlin was a determined man. Arthur wasn’t having that bad of a time though, because Merlin was lying on his chest as he laughed and pressed light kisses to Arthur’s cheek every time he whined for a kiss. 

“Is it possible to orgasm from amusement?” Merlin said, looking down at Arthur with crinkled eyes and a wide grin.

“The word you’re thinking of is  _ laughter _ , Merlin.” Arthur said. He decided he might as well go all in. So he lifted himself up and picked up the phone. He rolled the dice.

Massage - Ears

This time it was Arthur's turn to laugh. He had to wipe away tears he was laughing so hard. Merlin narrowed his eyes, not looking half as amused. 

“Come here.” Arthur said with a grin. “Scoot over, Merls.”

“Don’t you dare.” Merlin said as he moved to the center of the bed, away from Arthur.

Arthur grinned. “ _ Come on _ .” He pulled Merlin close, so that he was sitting with his back against Arthur's chest.

“I hate you.” Merlin said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“This was your idea” Arthur said as he gently rubbed the shell of Merlin’s ear with his index finger and thumb. Merlin twitched a bit.

“That is the weirdest and least erotic thing I have ever felt.” Merlin said grumpily.

"How about this?" Arthur pressed his nose into the nape of Merlin's neck, running his lips along his neck until he reached his ear. He took Merlin's earlobe between his teeth, making a massage-like motion before he sucked it into his mouth. A high pitched noise escaped Merlin's chest and Arthur decided they could bend the rules a bit.

“You’re cheating.” Merlin said, leaning closer into Arthur’s touch, his hand gripping Arthur’s knee tightly.

Arthur snorted with derision, pressing a quick kiss to Merlin’s neck. “Did you even want sex, or did you just want to annoy me with the sex dice?”

“I can do both at once, thank you very much.” Merlin said, turning his head to kiss Arthur.

"Roll the dice, idiot.” Arthur said against his lips, now determined to have Merlin finish what he started.

Merlin took up the challenge and clicked the phone.

Kiss - Belly

Merlin raised his brows with a smug grin, looking very proud of himself. He turned and slipped down the bed, pulling at Arthur’s legs until he was lying fully on his back.

“Merlin…” Arthur breathed out as Merlin kissed his torso, running his lips down his stomach. Arthur hadn’t thought much of his belly until Merlin. Merlin had  always said he liked Arthur’s belly, the thick core strength and the dusting of blond hair below his navel. Merlin looked up and Arthur’s breath hitched as Merlin dragged his lips down further. Arthur lifted his knee so that it bumped against Merlin’s shoulder.

“Click the phone.” Merlin whispered, just above the waistline of his pants.

Arthur groaned, wanting so badly and finally getting close to what he wanted. “Merlin,  _ please _ .”

“Oh don’t worry. I’m not stopping.” Merlin said, still kissing along Arthur’s stomach. “But I want to know what you’ve got next.”

Arthur had to search for the phone, which was very distracting as Merlin’s fingers pressed against his thighs and stomach. Finally he found it right by his head. He rolled the dice.

Massage - Back

“Huh. Not bad. I can do that.” Arthur said, looking down at Merlin and waited for him to sit up so that Arthur could give him a massage.

“Mm, okay. But first” Merlin pulled down Arthur’s pants unexpectedly, and Arthur gasped as Merlin suddenly took him in his mouth. 

“Ah-! Fuck! Some warning!” Arthur’s complaint turned to moans as Merlin sunk down further and his hands firmly held down Arthur’s hips.

“Would you like me to stop then?” Merlin said as he slid his lips off, breathing hotly on Arthur.

“For Christ’s sake,  _ don’t stop now _ .” Arthur whined. He saw Merlin’s smile before he went back, running his tongue from base to tip.

“You and your bloody dice” Arthur moaned, his hand running into Merlin’s hair.

“Are you actually complaining right now?” Merlin asked with a raised brow before dragging his lips down again.

“Ernh” Arthur said eloquently as Merlin sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth.

As Merlin continued, Arthur felt the tightening heat in the pit of his stomach. Despite how annoying the dice were, Arthur really didn’t want this to be over so quickly. “Merlin, wait” Arthur breathed out, pulling Merlin away.

“Hm?” Merlin asked, but then Arthur tugged him forward and kissed him. Merlin crawled forward, smiling into Arthur’s kiss, and Arthur could help but nip at his jaw and wrap his arms around Merlin’s waist.

“Turn over” Arthur said between kisses, running his thumbs under Merlin’s pants.

Merlin laid on his stomach, readjusting himself in his pants as he laid down. Arthur straddled Merlin’s thighs, making a point of rubbing along Merlin’s ass, just to tease him. Arthur pressed his hands to Merlin’s lower back, knowing how to make Merlin twitch and moan. Merlin pressed his face into his arms as Arthur massaged, occasionally his legs jerking under Arthur. Arthur rubbed his thumbs into Merlin’s lower back, and Merlin let out a string of small pleased noises.

As he felt Merlin become more and more lax in his hands, Arthur said, “I swear to god Merlin, if you fall asleep I will never let you forget it.”

“ _ Mm mm good _ ” Merlin said, his voice muffled by the pillow that he was pressing his face into.

“I’m sorry what was that?” Arthur asked, containing a laugh.

“It feels good.” Merlin said, turning his head to look at Arthur, his eyelids low and his pupils wide.

Arthur wanted to make fun of him. He really did. But what he ended up doing was leaning down, his hands on either side of Merlin’s shoulders to hold himself up, and pressed a long kiss to Merlin’s lips.

“You’re ridiculous” Arthur said. “Are you satisfied with the dice just yet?”

Merlin turned to look at him, somehow with the phone in hand.

“One more. I think you'll like this one.” He said, showing Arthur what was on the screen.

Pinch - Buttocks

“Finally something I can get behind.” Arthur said in triumph, pinching Merlin’s ass.

Merlin giggled. “ _ Behind _ .” 

“Oh my god.” Arthur groaned, “Forget it, nevermind. I quit.”

Merlin laughed, pulling Arthur close and kissing him. “But  _ Arthur _ .” Merlin whined as he wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck. “Come on, admit it. You like the dice.”

“That thing is a cockblock.” Arthur insisted, even as he pulled on Merlin’s pants and took Merlin in hand. He kissed him, opening Merlin’s mouth and smiling as he heard Merlin’s breath hitch and his chest vibrate with a moan.

Merlin pressed him down, their heads at the foot of the bed. Merlin took Arthur in a fast grip, making Arthur gasp as they kissed. Arthur ran the tips of his fingers over Merlin’s sides, finding his ticklish spots, making him squirm.

“Ah!” Merlin yelped after Arthur found the place on his ribs that made Merlin giggle uncontrollably. “Stop that, you fiend.” Merlin said, playfully slapping Arthur’s hand away. The flush in Merlin’s cheeks, the look of fake outrage, and genuine surprise, all combined just made Arthur laugh. Before Merlin could say anything, Arthur flipped them over. Again, Merlin squawked in surprise, making Arthur laugh again.

“Dear god, I love your dumb face.” Arthur said, kissing him and continuing to tickle Merlin’s sides.

Merlin held Arthur’s face and kissed him enthusiastically. Which didn’t make Arthur believe him at all when he said, “Meh, I guess you’re alright” followed by a long moan.

They continued on like that for ages, kissing and stroking each other leisurely until they both tipped over the edge. Breathing heavily, Arthur pressed his forehead to Merlin’s with a smile, feeling the slick heat between them. Merlin kissed him, his lips still curled into a smile. Arthur decided that he loved the way Merlin’s laugh had turned into a moan and a drawn out breath as he had come. Arthur thought that laughing and sex had never been so perfect together than when he was with Merlin. 

“Good?” Merlin asked, as he pulled Arthur down next to him. Merlin stretched a bit before curling up next to Arthur, nuzzling his neck. Arthur always liked the way Merlin was so lethargic and cuddly after sex. Running a hand through his dark hair, Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin’s temple.

“Good.” Arthur answered, before adding. “But I’m not using those dice again.”

Merlin snorted out a laugh, “Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ~~And thanks to that anon on tumblr who asked: "Can you write a fic where Merlin and Arthur are trying to have sex but they are just laughing the entire time?" Because I already had this written and you gave me the push to finish it properly! So thanks!~~  
>  You know WHAT?? You little punk. I swear to god, why did you have to go on anon, ya punk-ass fronted mini spooner?? Why you gotta trick me, it's not like I don't write things for you. (**POINTS AT LIST OF FICS**) You know what, pay back is coming, and you're gonna like it. I'm calling in the big guns. It's on. Bring it, motherfucker.


End file.
